We Threw It All Away
by SamiReed
Summary: It has been eight years since graduation at Horizan. Secrets are revealed about S&S and Shelby has a big surprise for all the cliffhangers including Scott CHAPTER 3 IS FINALLY UP!!!!
1. Chapter 1

Notice: I don't own any of the characters except for the newbies. They all belong to FFC. I Also don't own the songs.  
*~*~*  
Shelby sat on her bed as Scott packed his suitcase. They were both eightteen going on nineteen. Shelby was trying not to cry as Scott packed his clothes. Shelby looked at their wedding picture they had been married for almost a year now.  
  
  
**We were somethin', you and me  
Yeah we had'em rollin' in the aisles  
We got it right once, didn't we  
We had our shot and missed it by a mile  
Forget the bitter end  
Can you remember when**  
  
  
Flashback:  
Everybody was at their wedding. Auggie was Scott's best man. David, and Ezra were the grooms men and were standing beside Scott. Daisy was Shelby's maid of honor. Juliet, and Jess were both bridesmaids. Sophie was known as the brides mother since Shelby's real mom didn't want to have nothing to do with her. The music for the bride to walk down the aisle come on. Shelby walked out with Peter at her side to give her away. They walked down the asile when they came to the end Peter gave her to Scott. The Preacher started talking but Shelby and Scott were to busy starring at each other to notice.  
  
Preacher: Do you Scott Berringer take the Shelby Merrick to be your wedded wife for better or for worse, in sickness and in health till death do you part.  
Scott: I do.  
Preacher: Do you Shelby Merrick take the Scott Berringer to be your wedded husband for better or for worse, in sickness and in health till death do you part.  
Shelby: I do.  
Peacher: The rings please.  
  
**We sang, we laughed  
They all watched us dance  
They circled around us  
And toasted to forever  
We played to win  
We never gave in  
And we threw it all away  
Like your rose bouquet**  
  
  
  
The ring barrior came and Shelby and Scott each took a ring. Scott began to put the ring on Shelby's finger.  
Peacher: With this ring I be wed.  
Scott: With this ring I be wed.  
  
Shelby placed the ring on Scott's finger.  
Peacher: With this ring I be wed.  
Shelby: With this ring I be wed.  
  
They didn't hear the Preacher no more they were to busy starring at each other.  
  
Preacher: You may kiss your bride.  
  
Scott slowly leaned in as he had Shelby shared the most passionate kiss they had ever felt in there entire lives.  
Flashback End   
  
  
**Passion flows like a long white gown  
But it ain't easy to keep your love alive  
We hoped each other would come around  
We'll use the lessons for better luck next time  
But how sweet it was back then  
Do you remember when**  
  
  
Scott looked over at Shelby who was sitting on the bed crying. He turned his head so he wouldn't start to cry. He loved her so much and now it was over. He couldn't belive this was happening. But it was, it was over. From now and forever. " Why did I have to hurt her" Scott thought. Scott finished packing his suitcase.  
  
  
We sang, we laughed  
They all watched us dance  
They circled around us  
And toasted to forever  
We played to win  
We never gave in  
And we threw it all away  
Like your rose bouquet  
  
He slowly headed toward the bedroom door. He opened it and started to walk out. He turned around quickly and looked at Shelby one more time. She was crying he could see the hurt in her eyes and it killed him. It killed him because he had hurt the most important person in his life. He turned around and started to walk away with one word on his mind. The word that was happening to him and Shelby..  
  
  
**We sang, we laughed  
They all watched us dance  
They circled around us  
And toasted to forever  
We played to win  
We never gave in  
And we threw it all away  
Like your rose bouquet**  
  
  
Divorce.  
*~*~*  
  
The phone rang in twenty-six Scott Barringer's apartment. He ran from the kitchen and grabbed the phone on its fourth ring.  
  
Scott: Hello?  
Voice: Hey kiddo, have you missed me?  
Scott: ( confuse) Peter, what do you mean do I miss you we talk to each other almost every day.  
Peter: I know but do you miss looking at my handsome face?  
Scott: ( joking) Handsome?  
Peter: Scott, answer the question?  
Scott: Yeah I miss seeing you. Why?  
Peter: Well me and Soph. are having a eight year reunion for the cliffhangers in two days.   
Scott: Really. But why not wait for two more years and have a ten year reunion?  
Peter: Honestly, I see everyone at least every three weeks or talk to them and you all see each other now and then. But I haven't talked to Shelby in almost six years and all the cliffhangers haven't either.  
Scott: ( confused) Wait. She hasn't talked to Daisy?  
Peter: Nope. Daisy hasn't heard from her since you two got a divorce. Have you heard from her?  
Scott: ( getting worried) Same as, Daze not since the divorce.  
Peter: Well Soph. talked to her and she said could come for two weeks so me and Soph. want all the cliffhangers there for the next two weeks just like a reunion. Will you please come?  
Scott: Yeah.   
Peter: ( happy) Thanks, Scott. See you in two days.  
*~*~*  
  
All the cliffhangers were outside it was ten the morning. Everybody had showed up for the reunion except for Shelby.  
  
Juliet: You don't think she would bale on us, do you?  
Peter: No Jules, she wouldn't do that.  
Daisy: Hey, who's that?  
  
Daisy asked as a gold dodge durango pulled into the drive. Everybody walked up near the passenger door. Shelby got out of the car on the drivers side.  
  
Shelby: Peter, Sophie!!  
  
Shelby ran up to Peter and Sophie and hugged them. She hadn't changed at all. Her bangs were longer but that was it. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a suit shirt. Just as she finished hugging Peter the back door to the durango opened and a little blond headed boy about six jumped out and started running around.  
  
Boy: I'm power ranger.  
  
Everybody turned around and looked. After the boy came out a little girl around three slowly climbed out. She was dressed in a pink ballet outfit with a tutu and started following the little boy laughing. The group eyes opened wider when two boys and a girl came out the durango they all around nine or ten and were fussing.  
  
1st boy: No, I'm the better football player.  
2nd boy: No I am.  
Girl: No you guys. I'm better then both of you. I'm not afraid of being tackeled and I can actually catch a ball.  
2nd boy: No your not. You're a girl all you can do is dance.  
Shelby: Hey.  
2nd: Oh sorry, mom, no offense.  
Shelby: None taken. But I told you three to stop fighting. Now all three of you stop or you are all grounded for two weeks.  
1st boy: But...  
Shelby: ( cutting him off) First I don't like the word but, and second when I say grounded I mean no soccer, baseball, basketball, hockey, skating, dancing, and no * football*. Understood.  
All three: Yes mame.  
Shelby: Good.  
  
Shelby turned around to face everybody.  
  
Shelby: Guys I'd like you to meet my kids. ( pointing to boy 1) This is Tommy, ( pointing to the oldest girl) Alex, ( pointing to the other older boy) Lucas, ( pointing to the little girl) that is Abagail Jane  
Tommy: I like A.J. better.  
Shelby: Her name is Abagail, Tommy. ( pointing to the boy) And that is Hayden.  
Hayden: No, I'm the white ranger. ( doing a kick in the air)  
  
Everybody laughed when they heard a baby crying. Shelby turned around and leaned into the car and came back out with a baby who didn't look no older then a three monthes.   
  
Shelby: And this is Joey.  
Alex: I like P. Joe better.  
Shelby: Do not call him that it sounds like a red neck's name.  
Alex: Well it's the first letter in his first name and the first three letters in his middle name.  
Juliet: What's his real name.  
Alex: Peter Joesph.  
Peter: ( honored) Shelb, you named your kid after me?  
Shelby: Well I couldn't figure out no other name.  
Peter: Well I'm honored.  
  
Shelby just rolled her eyes.  
  
Daisy: Can I hold him?  
Shelby: Yeah of course, Daze.  
  
Shelby handed the baby to Daisy.  
  
Shelby: We need to unpack anyway.  
Ezra: Here we'll help you.  
  
Ezra, Auggie, David, and Scott walked up. Shelby looked at Scott and could tell that he was confused about her kids but she didn't care.  
  
Shelby: Thanks. You three come on, it's your stuff too.  
  
Alex, Lucas, and Tommy walked up to the car with Scott, David, Ezra, and Auggie. Shelby opened the car and started pulling bags saying what was inside of them.  
  
Shelby: ( pulling out a bag) Here guys, this is your gloves, balls, bats, and helments for baseball.  
  
Shelby handed the bag to Alex.  
  
Shelby: ( pulling out another bag) Lets see what we have here. Soccor ball, football, and basketball.  
  
She handed the back to Tommy.  
  
Shelby: ( pulling out another bag) Street hockey including all of our roller blades.   
  
She gave the bag to Lucas. Shelby handed the rest of the bags to the guys and the guys brought them into the dorms.  
*~*~*  
  
Shelby sat outside with all the cliffangers. She hadn't said no more then ten words to Scott. Juliet was holding Joey, Abagail and Hayden were drinking some juice sitting beside Shelby.  
  
Juliet: So how old are all of your kids?  
Shelby: Alex, Lucas and Tommy are all ten. Hayden is six, Abagail is two and the Joey is two monthes.  
Juliet: ( confused) But if Alex, Lucas and Tommy are ten then how could they be yours?  
Shelby: They're not mine.  
Scott: But....  
Shelby: Right after we got a divorce I got a call from a lawyer. He said that Patty had had triplets when I was sixteen but she had given them to her parents, unfortunatly her parents had died and in the will I was their next legal guardian.  
Ezra: So did you ever know that Patty had kids?  
Shelby: No. See the first time my mom had found me on the streets when I was sixteen she didn't send me here it was the second time she did. Well before she found me I noticed Patty was getting really big but I didn't think nothing about it. After my mom found me I didn't get to runaway for about three monthes. When I did and I saw Patty again she had gone back to her normal weight. I just thought that she was taken to many drugs. A week after I came back Patty od'd and a week later my mom found me. I never knew that she had had triplets.  
David: Oh.  
Scott: So who is the other three's father.  
  
Before Shelby could answer Alex ran up to the table.  
  
Alex: Mom, it's ten thirty.  
Shelby: ( confused) Okay. And why are you telling my this?  
Alex: It's family time. We do it everyday till twelve, (sarcasticly) hello.  
Shelby: That's right. Do you guys mind.  
  
All the cliffhangers shook their heads.  
  
Shelby: What game are we gonna play?  
Alex: The guys and me wanna play football.  
Shelby: Okay I'll go change. ( looking at Abagail) You wanna play football?  
Abagail: Yeah.  
Shelby: Okay lets go change. Watch your brother, Alex.  
  
Alex shook her head yes and Shelby picked up Abagail and headed toward the cabin with their stuff in it. Alex sat down at the table and to let Hayden finish drinking his juice.  
  
David: So Alex, where do you and your family live.  
Alex: We live in New York in a pent house.  
Juliet: That's cool. So what's Shelby's husband like.  
Alex: ( confused) What do you mean? Mom isn't married.  
Auggie: But she has you guys.  
Alex: Well me, Luke and Tommy are not really hers. But we say she is our mom.   
Daisy: What about the three little ones daddy?  
Alex: They all three have diffrent daddy's. Actually none of them know about the kids.  
Scott: Why not?  
Alex: Well the first one....  
  
Before she could finish Shelby came up with Abagail.  
  
Shelby: You two ready.  
  
Shelby was wearing a pair of daisy duke shorts, and a blue t-shirt. Abagail was wearing a little cheerleader outfit. Scott couldn't help but stare at Shelby.  
  
Juliet: ( squeling) Ohhh. She's so cute.  
Shelby: Thanks. She's my little cheerleader. Do you guys mind watching Joey.   
Juliet: Of course not. How about we be the audience.  
Shelby: Okay.  
  
Everybody got up and walked over to where the old football field use to be. Alex, Lucas, and Tommy were on one team. While Shelby and Hayden were on the other. The game went by fast it was the last play. Alex, Luke and Tommy had the ball the game was tied. Alex threw a wide pass to Lucas. But all of sudden Hayden intecepted it and ran to the touchdown. Everybody jaws dropped when he caught the ball even Shelby's. Hayden made the touchdown and ran up to Shelby who picked him up.  
  
Hayden: ( yelling) We won. We won.  
Shelby: We sure did. Where did you learn play like that.   
Hayden: I don't know.  
Shelby: Well I'm very proud of you.  
*~*~*  
  
Lucas sat with the rest of the cliffhangers while Shelby put the little kids to bed. Alex and Tommy had already gone to bed they were very tired.  
  
Juliet: So did Hayden learn how to play football from you.  
Lucas: No. He might have gotton his football ability from his dad though I heard he was a good football player.  
Auggie: Do who his dad is?  
Lucas: Well you do know Hayden, Abagail and Joey are only half-brothers and sister, right.  
Daisy: Yeah we know.  
Lucas: Well I know who's Abagails father and mom didn't even know who Joey father was so neither do I. With Hayden I don't know his name but I know mom named Hayden after him so his father's name was either Hayden or Hayden's middle name....  
  
Before Lucas could answer Shelby called him to go to bed. Lucas got up and headed for the door. When he got to the door turned around.  
  
Lucas: Oh and Hayden's middle is Scott.  
  
With that Lucas turned around and headed out. Everybody eyes widened and they all looked at Scott.  
  
David: Scott, do you think...  
Ezra: ( finishing David's sentence) could it be yours?  
Scott: I don't know.  
*~*~*  
  
Shelby walked into the lodge. Peter and Sophie were behind her. All the cliffhangers were sitting in lodge and seemed to be in deep thought.   
  
Peter: So what should we do?  
Scott: I think we should have group.  
Ezra: Me too.  
Peter: Okay.  
  
They all gathered in a circle and sat down and waited.  
  
Peter: Okay well lets start easy. What have you been doing the last eight years.  
Scott: Well I play professional football.  
Daisy: I'm vice president for a internet company and I sing here and there a little and I'm married to Ezra.  
Ezra: I'm a writer for a newspaper and I'm working on my first book.  
David: I'm a sports agent for baseball players and I'm married to a wife and have two kids who are not here.  
Juliet: Well I'm a photographer and Auggie's an artist were married and we travel around so I can take pictures but we don't have children.  
Shelby: Should of known you'd go into photographing.  
Juliet: Well why don't you tell us what you've been up to.  
Scott: Yeah and maybe you could also tell me if Hayden's my son or not.  
  
Shelby looked down at the floor.  
  
Shelby: Yes. Yes he's your son.  
Scott: ( getting angry) Why didn't you tell me?  
Shelby: ( in a much calmer voice then Scotts) Because I wasn't gonna hurt my son.  
Scott: You thought I'd hurt him.  
Shelby: I didn't know. All I knew was that I came home from the doctors, I had just found out that I was four monthes pregnet and I found a note written by you saying that you had left. Then the next morning I called your cell phone and I finally got through and a women answered and said that you had gone to get breakfast for them. And finally two weeks later you came home. How was I supposed to know that if I told you about Hayden that one day you wouldn't just leave him too. I wasn't gonna put my son through that. So don't go blaming all this on me. You're the one who didn't stay faithful.  
Scott: I was under a lot of stress. My dad and Elaine were getting married again, he said he wouldn't pay for my collage no more and the couch was thinking about taking me off the team saying I wasn't playing well enough. And that was a one night thing. Plus look whose talking you have three kids by totally diffrent fathers and they don't even know about them. So why don't you explain it.  
Peter: Okay calm down both of you. Shelby, why don't you start from when Scott and you got a divorced.  
Shelby: Fine. I was about seven monthes pregnet when Alex, Lucas and Tommy moved in with me. So I moved out and we moved to Chicago. We moved into a four bedroom house and I got a job as a dance director until I had Hayden and then I was going to become one of the dancers at this company I was working for. Well when Hayden was around three I met Trent. Well I waited a * year* until I had sex with him. Which got me pregnet.  
Ezra: What happened to him?  
Shelby: Well he wanted to move in with me. But I told him because the kids. He wanted to get married and I told him I wanted to wait for a little longer. One evening Trent was baby-sitting Hayden. And I came in from picking Alex, Lucas and Tommy from football practice. Alex had ripped her shirt at practice and it showed her stomach. When we got home I saw Trent looking at her and he had the same look in his eyes that Walt used to have when he would look at me. I wouldn't gonna chance it, I had to protect Alex so the next night I broke up Trent. A week later I found out I was a month pregnet with Abagail. I moved to New York where Jess was going to collage. I got a job as a dancer and made enough money that we moved into a eight bed-room pent house. Right after I had Abagail I had saved enough money to open up my own dance company. It's pretty famous now it's called USBC or United States Ballet Company. I dance and dancers go there to become professional dancers.  
Daisy: But what about Joey?  
Shelby: About a year ago Hayden had gotton sick at school so I had to go get him. By the time we were home he was asleep. So I took him to his bedroom and laid him down. I had told my securtary I wasn't coming back to work because I wanted to watch over Hayden. I went into my bedroom and the window was open. When me and Hayden came home someone was robbing our home and he was in my room. He... he raped me. I couldn't scream because I didn't want Hayden to get hurt or see it happening so I just closed eyes and prayed that someone would catch us. No one did. I pressed charges but the next month I found out I was pregnet so I canceled the charges because I didn't want Joey to think he was an accident or mistake. And that's my story. The whole story.  
Juliet: So you gave up the one man you could of been able to love besides Scott and you let him go because of a look in his eyes he had when he looked at Alex, even though you weren't sure and she isn't even your kid.  
Shelby: She is my child. And I wasn't gonna give a chance for something to happen to her like what happened to me.  
Scott: I can't belive you.  
  
Everybody turned and starred at where Scott was standing up.  
  
Scott: I understand that you gave up everything for your kids. But why did you have to give me? Why did you have to give up us?  
Shelby: I didn't give us up, you did when you left and had an affair.  
Scott: What are you gonna say when Hayden ask who his daddy is?  
Shelby: He's already asked that.  
Scott: ( practicly screaming) And what did you tell him? That I was a bad man that walked out. What? What did you tell my son.  
Shelby: First of all he's my son. Second I'd never say that to him.  
Scott: ( in a calmer voice) Well what did you say?  
Shelby: I told him that me and his daddy once loved each other. But * we* made some mistakes and * we* fell out of love. And I told him that sometimes love doesn't last forever and mine and yours didn't. I said that sometimes when two people fall out of love they put their kids in the middle of it. And me and his daddy decided we weren't going to do that to him. And I told him that you didn't want to hurt him and we knew that if one of us didn't leave then we would put him in the middle. I told him that you ( starting to cry) you did the hardest thing in your life by walking away. But you knew it was for the best because if you wouldn't of we would of hurt him. I said that you loved him so much that you didn't want to hurt, and you knew I couldn't live without him, so you gave him up. I told him that one day he would meet you and he would love you just as much as you love him because one day he would understand what it took for you to leave him. And that he should think as a hero because you did what you did, so he could the happiest kid on the world. And almost everyday he ask me if I think that you're thinking about him. And everytime I have to lie to him and say probly this very second. So don't go telling me that I'm a horrible person for not letting you in your son's life because right now he thinks of his daddy as a hero.  
  
Everybody was quiet. When all of a sudden they heard the baby cry.  
  
Shelby: I better go get him.  
  
Shelby walked out of the room.  
  
Daisy: ( looking at Scott, coldly) You cheated on her and left her.  
Scott: I was having a hard time, okay.  
Daisy: No, it's not okay. She's been through hell and back and it's all because of you. None of what has happened to her would of happened if you would of know how to keep your pants zipped.  
Scott: Don't give me that, Daisy. It was a one time thing. Nothing more. My gosh, I haven't even been in a serious relationship since Shelby.  
Daisy: Just answer me one funking question. How could you do that to her?  
Scott: I was having a very bad time. My dad was getting back with Elaine, my mother was about to marry an asshole, my coach was going to kick me off the team, and my dad had decided not to pay for my collage no more.   
Daisy: Who gives a shit. Is it Shelby's fault, no. She's not you dad, or Elaine. She is not you mother and she is not your coach. So why in the hell did you make her pay for it?  
Scott: I didn't....  
Daisy: ( cutting him off) No, you know what I don't want to hear it.  
Peter: Both of you stop this.   
  
Before Peter could say anything else Shelby came in.  
  
Shelby: ( confused) Hey, what was all the yelling about?  
Juliet: Nothing.  
Shelby: Oh, okay. Well I'm really beat so I'm going to go to bed.   
  
Everybody agreed that they should go to bed. Shelby started to walk out but Scott stoped her and asked her to please meet him at the docks. She agreed and went to where the girls were all sleeping.  
*~*~*  
  
**That house on the hill is long gone  
Now she's living in a trailer with an Astroturf lawn  
Got three little kids and no one to help  
Trying to be Momma and Daddy all by herself  
It's hard to hold down the fort when you're holdin' down a job  
She'd rob Peter to pay Paul but he's already been robbed  
She gets the food on the table and the clothes off the lines  
She'd break down and cry but she doesn't have time**  
  
  
  
Scott walked up to the docks where he saw Shelby standing looking at the water. He walked up to her.  
  
Scott: Hey  
Shelby: Hi  
Scott: We need to talk, Shel.  
Shelby: I know. Listen Scott, even though Hayden is your son I don't expect to pay child support or even be a part of his life. I don't expect that.  
Scott: Shel, slow down. I didn't mean about that. But I do want to be a part of Hayden's life. But Shel, what I do want to talk about is what happened six years ago. About why I left and had an affair...  
Shelby: ( cutting him off) I know why. I heard Daisy telling you off in the lodge when I went to see about Joey.  
Scott: Shel, I'm really sorry for everything that has happened to you.  
  
**She got to be strong, life goes on  
Though it's nothin' like she had planned  
She's gonna be o.k. gonna find a way  
Living in no man's land**  
  
Shelby: Don't be. Because I have six wonderful, and beautiful children. I have a great bussiness, and I'm doing my dream of being a dancer. So don't be sorry, Scott. I'm not.  
Scott: Yeah but Shelby, you were raped and you had a kid by a man that would of been there but you wouldn't let because of a look he got in his eyes. You've had it really rough and it wouldn't of happened if I wouldn't of left.  
Shelby: That's right, Scott, it wouldn't of. But I also wouldn't have Abagail and Joey. I wouldn't be able to watch Abagail and play with Hayden. And I wouldn't be able to hold Joey. And I wouldn't want to miss that for all the pain in the world.  
Scott: You've really changed, Shel.  
  
Scott didn't know what it was but the next thing he knew he was leaning in and kissing Shelby. He was pressing her body against his. She kissed back to his amazement. After ten minutes of kissing Scott started to push Shelby down on the ground but she backed away. He looked at her confused.  
  
  
**Every now and then late at night  
She thinks of how it would feel to hold someone tight  
And there's a guy down at work he keeps callin' her up  
But she ain't ready for none of that stuff  
She's still sifting through the ashes of a love that's been and gone  
Looking for a clue, trying to find out what went wrong  
It ain't always easy, but she knows she's gotta try  
Every time she looks into her babies' eyes**  
  
  
Shelby: No, Scott, I can't do this.  
Scott: Why not? What about us, Shelby?  
Shelby: I've to much to risk to get back involved with. I've got kids and I'm not taking a chance of losing them. Good-bye Scott.  
  
Before Scott could say anything else Shelby turned and ranaway. Scott got upset and hit a rake which hit the shed and made a loud noise. Scott sat down on the bench with his head in his hands. A few minutes later he felt someone sit beside him. He looked up to see Auggie.  
  
**She got to be strong, life goes on  
Though it's nothin' like she had planned  
She's gonna be o.k. gonna find a way  
Living in no man's land**  
  
  
Auggie: Came to see what the noise was? So what happened?  
  
Scott told everything that had just happened with Shelby at the docks.  
  
Auggie: Don't you see it, Meat?  
Scott: What? What don't I see?  
Auggie: Yo Meat, Shelby living in a no mans land.  
  
  
**She got to be strong, life goes on  
Though it's nothin' like she had planned  
She's gonna be o.k. gonna find a way  
Living in no man's land**  
*~*~*  
Hope you liked it so far. But I will need 18 to 20 reviews before I can post chapter 2.   
Well until the next story. Also you guys I totally need your help with my story To Begin Again. I can't figure out where to go with it now. So if you have any ideas PLEASE email them at lovewriter_13@hotmail.com  
Bye  
Sam  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Notice: I don't own any of these characters except for the newbies they all belong to FFC. I don't own any songs. I have also tooken a part out of the Disney tv movie Brink and wrote it in this story. I also don't own that you will know that the paragraph is from Brink because I will have ~ at the beginning and the end of the paragraph.   
*~*~*  
  
Scott woke up the next morning to children laughing. He looked outside and saw Alex, Tommy, Lucas and Hayden playing softball or at least Hayden was trying. He couldn't help but laugh at how his son's bat was to big for him. He looked around the dorm and saw Auggie, David and Ezra had all left the dorm before he had woke up. He quickly got on his clothes and left the dorm. He went strait to the lodge. When he got in there he saw Daisy feeding Joey and Juliet was playing with Abagail. He looked over and saw Shelby smiling at Abagail and Juliet and listening to Ezra talk. He still couldn't belive that she still took his breath away everytime he saw her. David and Auggie were over beside Peter and Sophie talking.   
  
Scott: Morning everybody.  
  
Everybody looked up and smiled at Scott and said good- morning to him. Scott went over and sat beside Peter and started talking with him, Auggie, Sophie and David. They had been talking for about thirty minutes when they heard a scream. Shelby's face turned white and she ran strait for the door. Everybody followed her. When they reached outside Shelby fell to the ground beside Tommy who was laying on the ground crying.  
  
  
**When I was fourteen I was falling fast  
For a blue eyed girl in my homeroom class  
Trying to find the courage to ask her out  
Was like trying to get oil from a waterspout  
What she would have said I can't say  
I never did ask and she moved away  
But I learned something from my blue eyed girl  
Sink or swim you gotta give it a whirl**  
  
  
  
Shelby: ( panic voice) What happened?  
Alex: ( in a innocent voice) He just tripped, mom.  
Lucas: ( in a accusing voice) Yeah, over *your* foot.  
Alex: No, he didn't. It was an accident.  
Lucas: No, you were just mad about losing.  
Alex: Hey, I was *not* losing.  
Lucas: Yes, you were.  
Alex: No, I wasn't.  
Shelby: Both of you stop it. Alex, go get my keys.Lucas, go call the hospital tell we'll be coming in. And then you and your sister can clean up this mess. David, will you help me get him to the car.   
David: Yeah sure.  
Shelby: Do you guys mind watching the kids while I take him to the hospital.  
  
Everybody shook their heads no. So Shelby and Tommy left.  
  
  
**Life's a dance you learn as you go  
Sometimes you lead, sometimes you follow  
Don't worry about what you don't know  
Life's a dance you learn as you go**  
  
  
*~*~*  
  
The cliffhangers, Peter and Sophie were all waiting in the lodge it was 9 o'clock at night and Shelby still hadn't got back from the hospital. Hayden, Lucas, Abagail, Alex and Joey were all asleep. Everybody was sitting down when the lodge door opened. Tommy walked in with a cast on and Shelby followed behind him.  
  
Peter: How is everything?  
Shelby: Well he broke his arm but besides that everything will be okay.  
Tommy: How can you say that. He said I may never play be able to play baseball again. Mom, baseball's my life. It's who I am.  
  
Shelby walked up and kneeled beside Tommy. Tommy looked away.  
  
  
**The longer I live the more I believe  
You do have to give if you wanna recieve  
There's a time to listen, a time to talk  
And you might have to crawl even after you walk  
Had sure things blow up in my face  
Seen the longshot, win the race  
Been knocked down by the slamming door  
Picked myself up and came back for more**  
  
  
  
Shelby: ( in a soft voice) Look at me. ( Tommy looked at her with tears in his eyes) I don't ever want to hear you say that again. ~ You are Tommy Jacop Merrick and you're a baseball player. But baseball is what you do it's not who you are. Tomarrow is you wake-up and never play baseball again you will still be Tommy Jacop Merrick. A smart, handsome, funny boy. Who is a great big brother and a great son. And no matter what ever happens to you that is who you are. Got it.~  
Tommy: I guess you're right.  
Shelby: I know I am. Now go to bed.  
Tommy: Okay. Love you mom.  
  
Tommy kissed Shelby.  
  
Shelby: I love you too.  
  
Tommy walked out of the room. And Shelby stood up and saw Peter, Sophie and all the cliffhangers standing behind her.  
  
Shelby: What?  
David: Wow Shelby, that was deep and I don't even mean for you. That was just plain deep.  
Shelby: Shut-up. I'm going to bed. Night everybody.  
  
Everybody said good-night to Shelby.   
*~*~*  
  
  
**Life's a dance you learn as you go  
Sometimes you lead, sometimes you follow  
Don't worry about what you don't know  
Life's a dance you learn as you go**  
  
  
  
Auggie walked up to the docks and saw Scott sitting on a bench. He walked up and sat beside him.  
  
Auggie: Yo Meat, I was worried about you. Why are you out here?  
Scott: Couldn't sleep. Just thinking I guess.  
Auggie: That's cool. Anything you want to tell me about.  
Scott: She's amazing.  
Auggie: I presume you're talking about Shelby.  
Scott: Yeah. I mean the way she handeled Tommy tonight. Hell the way she's handeled everything life's thrown at her and still asks for more. It's just amazing how she never tires.  
Auggie: Well Shelby is Shelby.  
Scott: I just wish I wouldn't of screwed up with her.  
Auggie: Meat, I'm going to tell you something my dad used to tell me when I screwed up.  
Scott: What's that?  
Auggie: Life's a dance, you learn as you go. You just have to hope when the songs over you won't end up alone.  
  
  
**Life's a dance you learn as you go  
Sometimes you lead, sometimes you follow  
Don't worry about what you don't know  
Life's a dance you learn as you go  
Life's a dance you learn as you go  
Sometimes you lead, sometimes you follow  
Don't worry about what you don't know  
Life's a dance you learn as you go**  
  
  
Scott: Yeah, I guess right.  
  
  
**Life's a dance  
Life's a dance  
Life's a dance  
Take a chance on love  
Life's a dance  
You learn as you go**  
  
*~*~*  
  
Sorry that it's kind of short. I promise the next one will be extra long. You know the drill at least 18 reviews. Also if you have any ideas for to begin again please email them to me at lovewriter_13@hotmail.com.   
P.S.: I just got a new website please vist it at www.scottnshelbyforever.homestead.com also if you have any S&S Fan fic. please email it to me so i can put it on my site at scottandshelby_fan0587@yahoo.com  
well bye  
Sam 


	3. Chapter 3

We Threw It All Away  
Chapter 3: Sometimes You've Got To Grow-Up  
  
  
Scott sat in the caffeateria at the breakfast table. Auggie and Juliet sat across from him. Juliet had Abagail in her lap and was playing with her. Daisy was holding Joey in her arms and playing with him. Hayden sat beside him. Alex, Tommy, and Lucas were all beside each other eating. Alex beside Hayden. Peter and Sophie were at both ends of the table. Ezra sat beside Daisy. David sat beside Scott. The only one missing was Shelby.   
  
Scott: Where is Shelby?  
Daisy: (harshly) Getting a package from the delivery man outside.   
Scott: ( getting hostile) Daisy.  
  
For a few seconds the two just glared at each other.  
  
Alex: (confused) What's wrong with you two?  
Daisy: ( in a calm voice) Nothing honey, just a little problem. Nothing you should worry about.  
  
Before Alex could answer Shelby came in with a yellow folder.  
  
Tommy: What's that Mom?  
Shelby: Oh guys, school starting early this year. So a week after we leave here it'll be time for you all to go back to school. This is just all the stuff you signed up for last year.  
  
Shelby said looking through the folder.  
  
Shelby: (confused and concerned) Alex, why isn't your name on the sign-up form for football?  
  
**A little girl, a little small for her age  
A little too slow for the field day race  
Momma's waiting at the finish line  
And wipes the teardrops from her eyes  
She says, "You did just fine honey, that's okay  
Sometimes life's just that way  
You're gonna lose the race from time to time  
But you're always gonna find**  
  
  
Alex got up and turned around and started to cry. Shelby ran up to her.  
  
Shelby: (concerned) Alex, what's wrong?  
Alex: (crying) I didn't sign up for a reason mom. I didn't sign up because you can't be a cheerleader and the football player at the same time. And I wanted to be a cheerleader instead of a football player.  
Shelby: That's okay sweetie, you can be whatever you want.  
Alex: ( still crying) I've always been a tomboy, but I don't want to be one no more. But I'm afraid you won't love me no more if I'm not a tomboy.   
Shelby: Alex, no matter what you do, I promise you can't lose me. And that's more then a promise, I swear from the bottom of my heart.  
  
**You can't lose me  
Bet your life  
I am here and I will always be  
Just a wish away  
Wherever you go  
No matter how far  
My love is where you are  
You won't be lost if you believe  
You can't lose me"**  
  
  
  
Alex: But Tommy and Lucas will make fun of me.  
Shelby: Guys we are not gonna make fun of Alex because she's growing up and becoming a women, right?  
Tommy and Lucas: No  
Lucas: Plus it might be cool having a sister that's a cheerleader, I get to meet all the hot chicks in our school.  
  
Everybody laughed.  
  
Shelby: See it's okay be a girl, it just means you growing up.   
Alex: Your not mad.  
Shelby: No, a little sad maybe because it means I'm getting old.   
  
**Momma used to say, "Girl it won't be long  
'Til it's time to go out on your own  
Chase your dreams, find your place in life  
I know you'll do just fine"  
When that day finally came  
There were things she needed to but could not say  
So I whispered softly as I wiped  
The tears from Momma's eyes**  
  
  
Alex: Don't worry you don't look a day over twenty.  
Shelby: (smiling) Well thank you. How about I be one of the cheerleading coaches.  
Alex: Really?  
  
**You can't lose me  
Bet your life  
I am here and I will always be  
Just a wish away  
Wherever I go  
No matter how far  
My love is where you are  
You won't be lost if you believe  
You can't lose me**  
  
  
  
Shelby: Yeah it might be cool. And I can chase away all the guys.  
Alex: Deal.  
  
  
**Wherever I go  
No matter how far  
My love is where you are  
You won't be lost if you believe  
You can't lose me**  
  
  
  
Shelby: Now lets eat.  
Alex: Okay  
  
Alex and Shelby went up to the table and sat down.  
  
  
**No, you can't lose me  
Wherever I go  
(No matter how far)  
My love is where you are  
You can't lose me  
No, you can't lose me**  
  
  
Alex: Mom, there's one more thing.  
Shelby: (playful) Oh no, please don't tell me you have a boyfriend. Because me and Daze will have to hunt him down and kill him. Right Daze?  
Daisy: Don't forget torture also.  
Alex: (smiling) No!! I have to tryout for cheerleading and I don't know anything about cheerleading so you can help me.  
Shelby: I can't really help because I don't know very much, but I know someone who can help us both.  
Alex: (confused) Who?  
Shelby: ( turning to Jules) Jules, Jules, Jules, you know you were one of my best friends in school.  
  
Everybody busted out laughing.  
  
Juliet: Funny. But I'd be glad to help you both. Shall we get started.  
Shelby: Yes we shall.  
  
Juliet, Alex and Shelby all three got up from the table with Abigail tagging along. All day long they stayed outside practicing. About dinner Juliet and Shelby came in to the lodge where all the other cliffhangers were. The kids were all outside. Shelby was starring out the window as if she was in another world.  
  
Ezra: Earth to Shelby.  
Shelby: What? Huh?  
David: What were you thinking about?  
Shelby: (smiling) Oh um, Alex and how much she reminds me of Patty. It's amazing how two people can be so much a like but have grown up diffrent.  
Auggie: You got that right.  
Shelby: ( taking a deep breath) It's time.  
Auggie: Time for what?  
Shelby: ( taking another deep breath) Time to tell them the truth and help them get over it.  
Daisy: (confused) What are you talking about?  
Shelby: Daze, will you please go get the kids. I'll be right back.  
  
Shelby walked out of the lodge leaving everybody confused.  
*~*~*  
  
Everybody sat in the lodge except for Shelby, Abigail, Hayden and Joey.  
  
Lucas: What did mom want?  
Daisy: I'm not sure, sweetie.  
  
Just then Shelby walked in with three small boxes in her hands. Shelby went over to where Alex, Lucas and Tommy sat and sat down across from them.  
  
**Mama went to sleep one night and never woke up  
Daddy cried a tear into her old coffee cup  
Now all he wants to do is drink the hurt all away  
But if mama was here I know what mama would say**  
  
  
  
  
Shelby: Guys, you never knew about your mother or how I met her. And you don't why I came to this school either. (starting to cry) And when I first got you guys I promised myself I'd tell you everything when you were all grown and ready for it. And today I finaly relized that you are not little kids no more. And you can handle the truth so I'm gonna tell you it. When I was ten years old my mom married a man who became my step-father. And he started to molest me and he kept doing it until I was fourteen and old enough to runaway. I met your mother when I ranaway. Your mother..... (taking a deep breath) your mother was a prostitute on the streets. Now don't go hating your mother for what she did because I did it too. I couldn't go back home to much pain and my mother at that time didn't belive me. I lived with your mother for two years. When I started to turn sixteen I notice she was getting big but I didn't say nothing. Well my mother found me and took me home. I ranaway again about three monthes later. When I came back to the streets your mother was back to her normal weight so I didn't think nothing of it. ( starting to cry again) A week later your mother od'd on drugs. My mother found me after that and brought me here. I kept these things that belonged to your mother to help me remeber her. And I think that you three need them more then me. And I don't want hating your mother for what she did because she had a bad life at home and like me she couldn't go back home. But if it wasn't for your mother, I wouldn't of lived. So if your gonna think anything of her think of her as an angel because she's your angel and she's mine too. She saved my life. And you must carry on.  
  
  
**Carry on  
Carry on  
What don't kill us makes us strong  
Carry on**  
  
  
  
Shelby opened one of the boxes and took out a signed baseball. She handed it to Tommy.  
  
Shelby: This was from a Braves game your mom and me went to. ( starting to smile) She waited in the rain for three hours after the game to get signed by the team. She refused to leave till the signed it. She said that somethings in life weren't worth giving up not even if you had to wait in the rain for hours to get it.  
Tommy: Wow it's signed by the whole team from 1995.  
Shelby: Yeah and it even has her signiture on it.  
Tommy: ( smiling) Thanks, mom.  
  
  
**Little sister's husband ran off with her best friend  
Left her and the babies all alone again  
It hurts to know the hurt that she's going through  
But I know that she'll do what she's gotta do**  
  
  
Shelby opened the second box and pulled out an old notebook. And handed it to Lucas.  
  
Shelby: Your mom loved to write to music lyrics, just like you Lucas. She filled up the whole notebook with them. Who knows maybe you can rewrite them so there more modern.  
Lucas: No, I'm sure they're perfect just the way they are.  
Shelby: I'm sure they are too.  
  
**Carry on  
Carry on  
What don't kill us makes us strong  
Carry on**  
  
  
  
  
Shelby opened the last box and pulled out a gold locket with an angel on it. She handed it to Alex.  
  
Shelby: Go ahead, open it.  
  
Alex opened the locket.  
  
Alex: Is it out mother?  
Shelby: Yep your mom and me I was 15 in that picture the other one is of her too.  
Alex: She was a cheerleader?  
Shelby: Yep, when she was the same age as you. The angel on it she always said protected her.   
Alex: I love it, mom.  
  
  
**Nobody ever said that life was gonna be fair  
You're never gonna get nowhere by running scared  
If you look down deep inside you'll find the faith to make you strong  
Oh carry on**  
  
  
  
Alex got up and hugged Shelby. Tommy and Lucas both got up and hugged her too in a giant family group hug. When they finaly broke away Shelby looked at them.  
  
Shelby: You three need to go to bed. It's late. I love you, night.  
  
They all said they loved her too and went to bed.  
*~*~*  
  
Scott sat at the docks like he had been doing late everynight. Auggie walked.  
  
Auggie: Thought it was time for our usual talk.  
Scott: She's changed so much, Auggie.  
Auggie: Yeah Shelby has. She's grown up, meat.  
  
  
**I try to walk the sunny side of the street  
Don't let no shadows tangle up my feet  
There ain't no troubles that we can't rise above  
With a handful of faith and a heartful of love**  
  
Scott: I just wish I hadn't hurt her.  
Auggie: Well I'm sure she doesn't wish that?  
Scott: (confused) What?  
Auggie: Meat, look what she has gained from you doing that to her. She's gained the one thing she's always wanted. A family.  
Scott: I guess sometimes you just gotta grow up.  
Auggie: Your right meat, and that time as already come for Shelby. But when are you.  
Scott: What do you mean?  
  
**Carry on  
Carry on  
What don't kill us makes us strong  
Carry on**  
  
  
Auggie: When are you going to grow up and stop feeling guilty for hurting Shelby. And do something about it?  
Scott: What can I do about it?  
Auggie: You can be a father to your son. You can grow up, Meat. That's what you can do. I know one thing about love, meat. And it's what Shelby said tonight.  
Scott: What's that?  
Auggie: You have to carry on.  
  
  
  
**Carry on  
What don't kill us makes us strong  
Carry on  
Carry on  
Carry on  
Carry on**  
*~*~*  
  
Sorry it took so long to post. I've been really busy. Please REVIEW. Sorry for any mistakes I was in a hurry.  
Thankx  
Sam 


End file.
